A Day in the Life of Mike Chang
by A-Gizzle
Summary: Let's take a closer look at a day in the life of one of New Directions' more under-appreciated members. This story sprung out of a serious concern at the lack of Mike Chang love/fanfiction on the Web. The man doesn't even have a character tag! One-shot.


**7:30** - Mike Chang gets out of bed and eats a nourishing breakfast. Said breakfast is made up of some french toast, a bowl of fresh strawberries, a glass of orange juice, and a single strip of bacon. Mike Chang doesn't drink coffee - he doesn't like how caffeine makes him feel, and besides, he finds that a healthy, robust breakfast is enough to get him going in the morning.

**7:45** - Mike Chang gets in his car and drives to school. On the way he passes a homeless man on the side of Harverford Road, pulls over, and gives the man ten dollars. Mike Chang thinks it's important to help those less fortunate than him. The man smiles.

**8:00** - Mike Chang arrives at McKinley High and heads to his first class.

**8:03** - Mike Chang walks into AP BC Calculus, the most difficult math class offered at his school. Mike Chang is actually one of the smartest kids in the junior class. He recently scored a 2280 on his SATs, a score that he's very proud of, and that he knows is the highest in his class. He would have told people about it, but nobody asked, and Mike Chang doesn't like to show off or flaunt or anything. That's not his style.

**9:28** - While passing through the hallway on the way to English class, Mike Chang notices Finn from football arguing with his cheerleader girlfriend about something or other. He guesses he could call Finn his friend, since they are in football and glee together and go to a lot of the same parties, but they've never really had a one-on-one conversation. Come to think of it, nobody's showed an interest in a deep conversation with Mike Chang in a long time. Mike Chang discards this thought as he remembers that he just found out that Finn isn't actually the cheerleader's baby's father. Not that he would say anything, of course. Mike Chang isn't one to get into other people's business. That's not his style.

**10:57 - **Mike Chang arrives at his Spanish classroom only to discover that class is cancelled for today because Mr. Schuster is trying to scout out new talent for glee club. At least that's what the sign says. Mike Chang questions why Mr. Schuster would have to leave school to find new talent. Mike Chang wonders if any work actually gets done at this school.

**12:45 - **Mike Chang heads outside to a park bench to meet his girlfriend Brittany for lunch. Brittany is a very attractive cheerleader who is in glee with him. He likes her smile and her soft hair. They both enjoy watching scary movies together. They have been dating for several months and their relationship is very healthy. Brittany picked him up some lunch - a chicken ceasar wrap and some potato salad form the grocery store. While Mike Chang loves chicken caesar wraps, he hates mayonnaise. He eats the mayonnaisy potato salad anyway, thanking his girlfriend for picking it up for him. Sometimes it's better just not to say anything, Mike Chang thinks to himself.

**1:17** - Mike Chang heads to a meeting with, Ms. Pilsbury, his guidance counselor, who tells him that he would have a very good shot if he applied to some of the lower Ivy League schools, such as Duke, or Brown. Mike Chang is very excited because this would make him the first person in his family to go to college, let alone such a good one. He begins to tell Ms. Pilsbury this, but she interrupts him and rushes after Mr. Schuester who is passing by her office. Mike Chang sits in the comfortable chair and thinks to himself. When Mike Chang grows up, he wants to be a marine biologist. When he was little, his family took him to Sea World, and he fell in love with dolphins. He likes how smooth their skin is and how loving they are. He read somewhere that dolphins are smarter than humans.

**1:21** - Mike Chang leaves the guidance counselor's office and sees Rachel, from Glee, belting out "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston in the middle of a crowded hallway while looking directly at Finn with tears in her eyes. Wind blows in her face. Mike Chang seems to be the only one who takes notice of this. He stares at her for a while, then remembers that it's impolite to stare and leaves. Mike Chang hates to be impolite. It's not his style.

**2:46** - School is over, but Mike Chang's day is just beginning. First he heads over to the choir room for glee club rehearsal. Mr. Schuester hands them all the sheet music to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". Mike Chang is very nervous, because this is one of the most complicated and vocally challenging songs he knows, but before he can finish his thought, the piano player who nobody really ever talks to strikes up a chord and everyone around him is singing. Pretty soon they have all dropped their sheet music and nail every single harmony and note, even choreographing an impromptu dance on the spot. Mike Chang just tries to mouth the words, since he cannot memorize and perfectly perform a seven minute song on the spot. Pretty soon violins start playing along with the band. Mike Chang looks around, but sees no violins. Mike Chang wants to raise his hand and say something about how he thinks that the glee club should focus on rehearsing and perfecting old numbers rather than introducing new ones each week and then immediately forgetting about them next week. Mike Chang doesn't think the glee club can make it to sectionals this way, but he doesn't say anything as he notices that it sounds like about 30 people are singing when really there's only twelve of them.

**3:21** - Mike Chang gets home and fixes himself a snack. He takes a bite out of a shiny red delicious apple, then smears peanut butter over his bite hole with a plastick knife, then takes another bite. He repeats this process again and again. Mike Chang wishes that there were some kind of apple that were pre-peanut buttered, maybe under the skin. This is actually a very good idea, but Mike Chang forgets it a second later. He needs to start writing these things down.

**4:09** - Mike Chang goes to pick up his little sister at school. She is eight years old and since his parents both work full-time, he has to do a lot of her parenting. This upsets Mike Chang. He's never really gotten the chance to talk to anyone about this. Nobody asks Mike Chang about what he's feeling, or what he thinks. Everyone just seems to be talking about Finn, and Rachel, and the blond cheerleader Finn's dating, and sometimes Puck.

**4:47** - Mike Chang pops and locks.

**5:51** - Mike Chang cooks dinner for his family. He enjoys cooking, and has entertained the idea of becoming a chef when he grows up. He cooks them one of his favorite recipes, a peppery spaghetti carbonara with meatballs. Eating it always reminds him of family, and makes him feel warm. Unfortunately, one of his father's colleagues had a birthday at work, and he got filled up on birthday cake. His mother has to make some calls. Mike Chang eats silently with his sister at the kitchen table. He loves her and enjoys her company, although she can be very needy and he doesn't think it's his responsibility to care for her as much as he does.

**6:23** - Mike Chang pops and locks a little bit more. Practice makes perfect.

**7:19** - Mike Chang remembers that he has last night's episode of "Lost" DVRed. Unfortuantely, due to a football game that was telecast beforehand, the episdoe ran late and the DVR recording is missing the last three minutes of the episode. Mike Chang is disappointed, but figures they'll rerun it again. He could watch it online, but always seems to crash his computer.

**8:01** - Mike Chang talks on the phone with Brittany for a while. She got some new shoes today, and totally flunked her chemistry quiz. Mike Chang doesn't say much about his day. People tell him that he's a very good listener.

**9:34** - Mike Chang has a long day ahead of him tomorrow, so he decides to get in his pajamas and climb into bed. Most guys his age just wear boxers and a shirt to bed, but Mike Chang is a lot more comfortable in real pajamas. He likes to dress sharply.

**10:07** - Mike Chang goes to sleep, excited about what tomorrow will bring him.


End file.
